The Princess and the Ferret
by stardustarchive
Summary: "The poor ferret was stuck in his form forever—but there was one counter-curse. Only one," said Harry, lowering his voice. "What is it?" James whispered excitedly. "A kiss," said Harry. "The Princess had to kiss the ferret." Draco glared at Harry. Dramione oneshot.


**The Princess and The Ferret**

"One story? Just one?" asked James, bouncing on his bed.

"Just go to bed," Draco grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was bad enough Harry asked him to watch the over enthusiastic, seven year old James Potter for the day - but to also tuck him in bed? At night, especially when James was the most hyperactive? Not part of the deal.

"But Uncle Draco!" James started to whine.

"I got this," said a new voice. Draco turned to see Harry leaning on the doorframe. Thank goodness he was back from that date with his wife! James perked up at the sight of his father.

"Daddy! Will you tell me a bedtime story?" James said. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment until a smirk found a way on to his face. Draco held back a shudder. He knew Harry well enough now, and he knew that smirk did not mean anything good.

"Well, son, I do have a story, in fact. Do you know what it's called?" Harry asked.

"Tell me!" said James, holding his stuffed snitch toy tightly to his chest.

"It's called the Princess and the Ferret," said Harry slowly. Draco let out a groan, then scowled at the green eyed man. Ginny popped into the room.

"What is it? I heard someone groan," she said. Harry smiled smugly.

"Ah, Ginny, you're just in time to hear my story: 'The Princess and the Frog'," Harry said. Ginny smiled widely.

"Potter," Draco warned.

"Oh, this'll be good," said Ginny.

Draco groaned again. "Not you too, Weaslette!" he said. James looked at Draco curiously. "Why did you groan, Uncle Draco? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, but in the story, he - "

"Potter, if you don't shut up, I will strangle you," threatened Draco.

Harry snickered. "Alright," he said, smoothing out the covers of the bed. "Once upon a time, there was a Princess. She was a beautiful, smart, and kind princess, and everyone loved her. There was also a Prince, and he was a cold hearted, mean, pathetic, and cruel basta-"

"Harry! Your language!" said Ginny, gesturing to James, who was staring intently at his father.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he was a mean person, and he bullied others. So one day, when the Prince was bullying someone, a wizard came along and turned him into an ugly ferret,"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I assure you, that ferret was nothing but ugly,"

"Malfoy, you should be glad I'm not telling the story way it really happened,"

"I was fourteen when 'it' happened!"

"You still tried to curse me behind my back, and that's no excuse,"

Ginny cleared her throat. "You two still know James is here, right?" she said, as James looked at all three of the adults confusedly.

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, right. Anyway, the Prince turned into a ferret. One day, the Princess noticed the Prince was missing, and in place of him was a dirty, mangy ferret."

"What did I tell you - it was a handsome ferret," said Draco.

"Oh hush, Malfoy," said Ginny.

"The Princess was very intelligent, and realized that the ferret was none other than the evil Prince himself! The poor ferret was stuck in his form forever - but there was one countercurse. Only one," said Harry, lowering his voice on the last couple words.

"What is it?" James whispered. "What is it?"

"A kiss," said Harry. "The Princess did not know this fact, but she was a kind hearted person. Even if she knew the Prince was a twit," at this Draco glared at Harry, "she tried to help him by talking to him and spending time with him. She got acquainted with the ferret and got to know him well. It turns out the Prince wasn't as evil as we thought! He was actually a good person inside, but he chose to be an idiot on the outside,"

After seeing Draco's piercing glare, Harry moved on quickly. "One day, she finally fell in love with the ferret, and she kissed him,"

James gasped. "Is the Prince back?" he asked, eyes wide. Harry nodded.

"As soon as she kissed the ferret, it became the Prince again. The Princess and the Prince were in love, and they lived happily ever after," finished Harry, with a dramatic bow at the end.

'Well, Potter, you certainly twisted many things in my life story," said Draco dryly.

"Oh, but you knew it was a brilliant story," said Harry. Draco started to reply, but Ginny shooed the two men out to the living room in order to put James to bed.

"Potter, I haven't even told my parents I once got turned into a ferret!"

"Really? Can't wait to see your Mother's face when I tell her!" said Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It was mortifying," he muttered. Harry was laughing when Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, soot flying everywhere.

"Harry, I got the - Draco?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just babysitting the youngest Potter monkey," he said. "Like I haven't got any work I need to do,"

Harry grinned cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes, and produced a file out of her bag and handed to Harry.

"Here's the case file you wanted, Harry. Come on, Draco, let's go home. I was wondering where you were,"

"Wait!" said Harry, his goofy grin still intact. At this point, Draco wanted to slap it off. "Don't you want to hear my story?"

"What story?" Hermione asked.

"Why, 'The Princess and the Ferret', of course!"

"Is this some absurd, exaggerated version of Draco and I's relationship?" Hermione said, familiar with her scar headed friend's antics.

"No," said Harry as Draco said, "Yes,"

Hermione laughed. "How far off is it from reality?" she asked.

"Well, apparently," said Draco. "I was to be forever stuck in ferret form until we did this - "

And he kissed her, and she kissed back.

"And… happily ever after," said Ginny, appearing inside the room. Harry snorted.

"Happily ever after indeed," he said, his eyes never leaving the kissing couple.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending's weak, this was inspired from the movie Princess and the Frog, here's a disclaimer: not mine, reviews are welcome, blah, blah, blah…

Tell me if there's any mistakes screaming out because I literally am writing this at midnight (I got the idea while falling asleep just now, and grabbed my computer… I'm such a bad girl XD) Sorry if the legit story telling is choppy and bad... dunno how to do it better. Eh.

BTW in this fic Draco and Hermione are a thing, if you didn't know.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
